Vince Blake and What Really Happened
by ResDes2
Summary: My idea of how and what should have happened at the end of the first episode with him. Muse for this story Brando Eaton. Comment. Sort of fluff and SLASH. Don't like, don't read kiddies.


**I was watching Zoey 101 today, and I forgot how incredibly HOT Vincent Blake is!!! Honestly. And then I came up with this (rape) story involving the sexy Logan Reese and some fun (but not for Logan)(weeelll...we'll just see) times. Woohoo this can get a bit disturbing, so seriously, if you cannot handle this disturbingness, do not read. I don't want flames. Just constructive comments. Do not hate, even if it is a bit disturbing towards the beginning. This is all alternate universe, so it might not fit with the actual story, just so you know. It's how I imagined it to happpen. I haven't seen the episode in a while, so I'm not entirely sure as to what happened in that episode. Sorry...**

POV=Logan

**

* * *

**

There is more to the Vince Blake story than you know. Much more. That has haunted me since it's happened. That I told to anyone.

As they walked towards us, we quaked with fear. I know I'm supposed to be this tough guy who's all cool and isn't afraid of anything, but these guys were massive and they were gonna beat our asses. My heart beat faster than ever before as soon as I heard his footsteps. The cold wind blew against me, not really making anything better. All of me was going crazy with paranoia, when on the outside I looked tough as steel. I had to feel like I'm tough as steel. I'm a man, and there will be none of this whining coming from me. I had to tell myself to stop it before they came, or else my real self might appear. No, I was strong.

They got to the court and I maintained my exterior. "You asked for this," Vince said.

"Well, so did you," Chase replied stupidly, although he had a point.

"All right, guys," he said, "Let's do our business." They walked closer and I nearly peed my pants, whilst still looking strong.

"But before you guys start," he said, "I'm gonna take this kid over here and privately teach him a lesson." I looked over and sure enough he was pointing at me.

"Why?" I said in a sort of whiny, but still fast voice.

"Because I've been annoyed with you for quite a while," he explained. "You've been pissing me off since I've known you. You think you own this entire school because you are rich and you do nothing while I work my ass off trying to control this school through football. I'm tired of you being egotistical and thinking everyone needs to bow down and kiss your feet everywhere you go. You disgust me, so I need to teach you something alone." I gulped loudly, showing what a true coward I was.

Fuck.

He motioned for two of his buddies to carry me by the arms over to his dorm. I of course whined and yelled and told him, "My dad will sue you!" and other things like that as I yelled and kicked and screamed. When we got to his room, they through me on the bed and Vince told the guys to vamoose.

He took off his jersey, revealing the black beater underneath. His large, intimidating muscles pushed out of that tight shirt, showing how incredibly ripped he was. I had no idea he was this pissed at me. I always thought everyone loved me. I guess it's just everyone except Vince Blake...sort of.

Scared by how gigantic he was, his rippling arms growing out of that huge chest, I plead, "I'll stop."

"What?" he asked.

"I'll be kinder to people. I won't walk on them or flaunt my money or anything like that. I'll become good. I'll stop. I promise."

"Oh no. You're getting your punishment." He pulled his shirt as fast as he could, revealing his toned abs, and ruffling up his short hair. "You're gonna suck my cock."

"WHAT?!" I yelled in that high pitch I do when I get annoyed or something is really shocking.

"You're going to be taught to stop thinking so highly of yourself. Taken down a peg for once." He said this while he undid the belt buckle and then his jeans. "Now get over here before I forcefully pull you over here."

I stayed put, and about three seconds later he pulled me onto my feet, his abs rubbing against me. I was so incredibly intimidated, but I pretended like I wouldn't budge. That is until he pushed me head down, pushing me down onto my knees.

"Now pull them down."

"Okay, sir," I said, and up popped up this giant cock, bigger than anything I'd ever seen.

"Now suck it," he instructed. "And if you don't open your mouth and stick it in there, then I will kill you."

"I don't want to..."

"And if you harm it in any way whatsoever, I swear to God I will suffocate you with my massive cock."

My mouth immediately popped open and I grabbed the thing which was swinging like crazy as he taunted me by rubbing it against my face and was hard as steel and placed the head into my mouth. At first, that was all I could put in. It tasted revolting and I felt so degraded.

"Do you even know how to suck a cock, you fag?" he yelled at me. He then grabbed the back of my head and slammed it into his crotch. Barely half of it went in as he pushed against the back of my mouth.

"You're gonna have to open your throat wider if it's gonna get in far enough for me not to hurt you." He already was hurting me, but for some reason I opened my throat and suddenly the entire thing was in my mouth, sliding down my throat. I coughed and gagged as I clawed desperately for air.

"Aww yeah, that's how you're supposed to do it." He then began fucking my mouth as he pushed my face into his pubes and his thick member disgustingly slid down. His thrusts got stronger as I tried to figure out a way to breathe. I was having a horrible time trying to survive and my manhood was already out the window.

"Hey, you like having your picture taken, right?" he asked, and then I tried to say something with his massive cock in my mouth. I looked up and I see him holding a camera. "Say cheese!" and then the camera flashed, and I got so pissed, but for some reason, I didn't stop. "Well, now everyone's going to see you being a total faggot. And how toned my stomach is. And also how big my fat dick is."

He moaned like crazy, throwing his head back as his giant muscles stretched out in front of him. Hs cock continued to slam into the back of my throat. And you know what?

I somehow liked it.

All of a sudden, I was enjoying his cock down my throat. I began to bob on his cock, so much so that he didn't need to wrap his large hands through my hair. I liked the taste of it and the texture of it. I liked watching his large and perfect muscles move rapidly. And I loved to hear him moan.

Of course I told him none of this. I kept it a secret using my amazing acting skills.

His thrusts became weird and different, so I thought he was about to finish. Instead he pulls it out of my mouth, my mouth continuing to want it, so much so that it follows it as it moves away from me. A line of spittle went from my lip to the tip of his cock.

I tried to lie and say, "Am I finally finished now?"

"Are you kidding me?" he said. "I'm not finished, so you're not finished. No, we're gonna try something else."

"What?" I said, trying to shake.

"Anal."

My jaw dropped.

"No, you fag. You're done blowing me. Now you're gonna take it up the ass."

"No." Even if I did...sort of...find him..._attractive_...I still wasn't going to let him penetrate me like that. It's disgusting and revolting and I absolutely would not let him. That area was sacred and disgusting on so many levels.

But still, he grabbed me and threw me onto the bed. He jumped on top of me and he pulled off my clothes as he squirmed. His firm, built muscles held me down as he licked his fingers. He held my ass apart and slowly with the first finger slowly slid it in. It felt so horrid and disgusting and hurt like crap, and it was only the first finger. I tried to imagine his entire cock and nearly fainted.

He pushed in another finger and began to pull them apart...inside of me. I had to admit, even though it was an utter disgrace, it had this sort of kinky sensation to it. It sort of felt nice even though it was the worst pain in all existance. After the third finger was in for a bit, he pulled them all out and went to my entrance.

My hands forcablly above my head, held there by his huge and ridiculously big, yet smooth arms, he whispers, "Are you ready, fag, for my big cock inside your tiny ass, fucking your brains out and making you feel the most amazing feeling you've ever felt?"

"No," I gulped.

He grabbed my cock and I shivered. "The erection doesn't lie. You like this, you queer." He promptly thrusted into me.

It hurt like hell. The worst feeling in my entire life. I felt like I was being ripped apart as his cock pushed into a place it shouldn't go. I tried to scream, but suddenly his lips were on mine and his tongue entered my mouth. I was immediately subdued.

After entering all the way in, he began to go faster and harder, beginning to ram into this one spot that made me gasp every single time, that sent shivers up and down my spine, made my entire body flinch and move and jerk. He hit that about about twice per second by the time he got to his cruising speed and rythym, continuing to go harder.

With one hand, he jerked me and the other he held my arms above my head, showing my entire body in all its glory. I know I look good. I know this was the real reason Vince wanted me. He was the queer, and he turned me into one.

He somehow went faster as he moaned, "Fuck, I'm gonna come." I said nothing, to pretend I didn't like it, even though I was probably closer. The feeling erupting from my crotch was unbearable as I tried not to come. I tried my hardest not to let my shame spill all over my great body.

Butt finally, it happened. He rode out his orgasm inside of me, spewing his seed all over my spot while his handsome face pushed against mine. He moaned like he would (he was having a fucking orgasm, you imagine what noises he was making), and I shamefully did the same as my come spewed all over my stomach, feeling this euphoric feeling that so many people feel many times in their life.

Once it was all finished, he fell to the side of me and pulled me in close, getting my love stains all over his own sexy body. "Well, that was better than I thought. Fuck it, that was fantastic. Well, good night," he said so nonchalantly.

At that moment I felt so much better. I guess the reason I felt bad was because he wanted me to. Now that he admitted that he liked it and that he was holding me in those big arms, his heaving chest next to mine, I felt so much better. I felt happy. So I went to sleep.

And when I woke up and he was gone, I felt so alone and sad.

* * *

**Will most likely make this into a small story once I get the ball rolling, think of more ideas, and stuff like that. Until then, this is all I am giving you. And if the rest doesn't get made, then just know that this is not where it is supposed to end and make up your own ending. Yay. NOW COMMENT!!!**


End file.
